


The First Game

by wickwackity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Happy, Very soft fic, first game together, they’re so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickwackity/pseuds/wickwackity
Summary: dallas attends the first lacrosse game since she and brett started dating
Relationships: Brett Talbot/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	The First Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [castleofglxss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/castleofglxss/gifts).



> this is for my wonderful mutuals birthday, talbotrohr on tumblr. the OC dallas is all theirs :)

In all honesty, Dallas was a bit nervous to go to this game. While she’d never admit that, especially never to Brett, who was so excited when she agreed to go to the first lacrosse game of the season, it was worth noting that she was definitely feeling anxious. Why exactly? She didn’t know.

It’s possible that it was because it’s a home game at Devenford, or maybe because she didn’t really know anyone aside from Brett. Maybe the thought of actually publicly acknowledging that they were dating for the first time scared the shit out of Dallas. She loved Brett, far more than she probably should, but Dallas couldn’t shake the feeling that something could go wrong. 

Nevertheless, here she was. Devenford Prep’s lacrosse field. They were playing a highschool that Dallas hadn’t really paid attention to, but her focus wasn’t on them anyways. Brett was 50 feet or so away from her, warming up and looking back at her every few minutes, as if to make sure she hadn’t left. It was a sweet sentiment despite Dallas knowing there was real anxiety behind his gaze.

She silently curses Lori for bailing on them last minute. Right before Brett and Dallas had left the siblings’ apartment, Lori had decided not to come. Now Dallas didn’t have anyone to sit with - at least not anyone that she knew - and she was alone. Alone and nervous. What a wonderful combination. 

Dallas is shaken from her thoughts when the whistle for the first score of the game is blown. Without looking at the board she can tell it was Devenford that scored, and looking at the team surrounding him, Brett had made the first goal. She let a fond smile appear on her face, proud of her boyfriend. Brett was really good at lacrosse. He boasts and brags but he has the skills to back it up. 

Over the course of the next hour, Dallas watched as Brett and his teammates demolished the other team. They didn’t get one point from Devenford, between the incredibly talented goalie, the perfect strategies, and who was she kidding - Brett’s perfect leadership as captain. He led them while not being overbearing, trusting his team to their instincts while still implementing control and back up. 

At this point, Dallas shouldn't be surprised. Brett, he was a great leader. She would follow him to the ends of the Earth if she had to, and Dallas was sure everyone Brett’s ever met would say the same. He just had that presence over people. 

Dallas watched, grinning slightly, as Brett ran from the field and towards her. She had been sitting on the front row, perks of getting her ticket from the captain himself, so she met him halfway, pushing herself off the bench and walking to him. 

When they reached each other, Brett took her hands and helped them close to his chest. He smiled down at her, still breathing heavy from the last goal, “Hi.”

Dallas looked right back into his eyes, seeing the fiery blaze of excitement still running through him. She could hear the rapid beating of his heart, his blood rushing through his veins. The way his skin glowed under the blinding lights of the field. 

At that moment, she had never wanted to kiss him more. 

Dallas stood on her toes to get herself as high as possible, taking her hands from Brett’s and grabbing onto his collar to pull him down a bit. 

He looked confused for a moment, his hands stalling at his sides. “Dallas? Are you alright?” 

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, smelling the scent of cinnamon and vanilla in the air, much better smelling now that Brett was close to her. 

Dallas opened them back up, staring at him intently, before pulling him down more to kiss him. Brett didn’t seem to know what to do at first, but it didn’t take him long to wrap his arms around her shoulders and pull her close.

After a while, they slowly pulled apart, catching each other's gaze again. There was such an adorable awestruck expression on Brett’s face that Dallas couldn’t help but hug him, burying her face in his lacrosse jersey. 

“Everything’s perfect, Talbot.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!! i’m like 12 minutes late my time (it’s 12:12 as i’m posting this) BUT IT STILL COUNTS AS A GIFT


End file.
